


Bagel

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagel

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** This is probably the stupidest fic I’ve ever written, but it’s still cute. This is dedicated to Chrissy. She recently did some beta work for me. She inadvertently gave me the prompt “bagel”.  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Draco lounged on the dark green sofa in the living room of the flat he shares with his boyfriend. He sighed lazily as he waited for his lover to get home from work. He was bored, very bored. Now if only Harry would get home. Then he’d have something to do.

He looked up at the ceiling, hoping that the secrets of the universe (or something equally fascinating) would be written there. After determining that no such thing was located on the ceiling, Draco sighed again. He stood up and headed for the kitchen, deciding he was a bit hungry. 

He opened the nearest cupboard and looked at the contents. The blonde frowned; there was nothing to eat in there. He continued around the kitchen in the same manner. After looking in every cupboard, the refrigerator, and the freezer Draco almost gave up. He took one last look around the room, and saw it. The perfect snack, a bagel. 

Draco hummed happily to himself as he grabbed the bagel and toasted it with a quick spell. He took a seat at the small table in the center of the room and summoned the tub of cream cheese out of the fridge. 

He munched on his bagel happily. The front door opened and closed a moment later. “Draco?” Harry called. Draco said nothing, he had a mouth full of bagel, but there was no need to either. Harry entered the kitchen and smiled. “Hey babe. What’re you eating?”

Draco smiled and held up the other half of his treat. Harry grinned and grabbed it out of the blonde’s hand, taking a bite before Draco even realized what happened. “Hey! That was mine!”

“And now, it’s mine.”


End file.
